1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mailboxes and more specifically it relates to a mailbox multi-position support system for efficiently providing easy and safe access to mailboxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Mailboxes have been in use for years. Typically, mailboxes consist of a box or container like device mounted on a post. Previous mailboxes are mounted in a fixed position and generally include a front access in which mail may be inserted or removed from the mailbox. Generally the front opening in the mailbox allows for easy insertion of mail into the mailbox by the mailman because the front opening is generally facing the roadway.
It can be dangerous and difficult for many residents to retrieve their mail from the front of the mailbox. The resident must stand in the way or park their vehicle in the way of oncoming traffic in order to retrieve their mail. Retrieving mail can be exceptionally dangerous for mailboxes along the sides of busy highways or any busy roadway.
Attempts have been made to develop a mailbox in which the user may gain access to their mail without being in front of the mailbox. These designs have generally been complicated to use and/or install which has made them more of a hassle than a benefit. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved rotatable mailbox for efficiently providing easy and safe access to mailboxes.